Madness Combat 9: Aggregation
Madness Combat 9: Aggregation is the ninth installment in the Madness Combat series. With most characters from previous animations dead, Sanford and Deimos attempt to revive Hank while fighting off the Auditor and a new type of MAG Agent. Plot WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS The animation starts off with Sanford and Deimos driving on a cliff side. Behind them comes a truck transporting ATP Agents. The truck passes by and cuts in front of their car. The ATP Agents open fire on Sanford and Deimos' car but they duck and cover. As the car sets ablaze, Deimos jumps on top of the car, pulls out his two machine guns and fires at the ATP Agents. Another ATP truck smashes them from behind but they manage to jump onto it; seconds later their car is obliterated. Deimos pulls the passenger out and throws him under the truck's wheels, killing him, then fends off a squad of l337 crew agents on motorcycles. Meanwhile, Sanford, using a hook attached to a string, fishes out an ATP Agent from the truck's cargo and rams him against the rest of the agents inside. He then jumps in and takes out the remaining agents. Deimos jumps into the cab and kills the driver. He then gets a message from his PDA that the Improbability Drive has failed. Also found on the PDA if looked fast enough has messages such as "Comprise, Don't toy with me, No Haaaaank, Please, ect..." which could be the Auditor saying do not revive Hank. The ray from Madness Combat 8 is then seen striking the building where the Auditor resides in the background. They arrive to the location of Hank's body, jump out, and Deimos seizes it. The scene then cuts to the Auditor who, having survived the ray, proceeds to pick up Jesus' halo and put it on. The halo grants him all of Jesus' powers, and turns red. Meanwhile, Sanford and Deimos are attacked by 1337 Agents but quickly take care of them and head inside. They encounter more Agents but have no trouble killing them. Two more Agents come through a door and one begins shooting at Deimos, who uses Hank's body as a shield. After the Agent is killed, Deimos throws Hank's body at the second Agent causing him to fall off a ledge. The agents bellow the ledge begin to retreat but Sanford hooks one of them and kills him. He jumps down and is ambushed by more Agents. Sanford kills them while Deimos is attacked by two more ATP Agents. Deimos kills them and puts on one of their masks to scare Sanford, but only annoys him and causes him to hit Deimos, who picks up Hank's body and continues. The scene then cuts to the Auditor walking towards a building. Using his new powers, he turns the two ATP agents there into stronger, possessed henchmen. He goes in to find a group of 1337 agents playing cards. The Auditor smashes the table and orders the men to head out. He then kills an civilian who was there, possibly the hot dog vendor. He heads to the next room and activates a new MAG Agent. Sanford and Deimos head out of the facility and Sanford takes out the agents outside while Deimos carries Hank's body. More men head out of a nearby entrance but are all killed by the duo. They enter the facility but are followed by the possessed Agents. After taking out the agents inside, the two possesed agents head in and attack them. Deimos heads into a room with Hank's body as Sanford fends off the two agents in another room. One of the agents goes back to get Deimos while the other resumes its attack on Sanford. Meanwhile, Deimos dumps Hank's body into an agent magnification chamber but as he sets it up, the possessed agent kills him. As the Agent leaves, Hank is seen getting out of the chamber. The scene cuts to Sanford, who is fending off 1337 agents and the second possessed agent. The first possesed agent arrives, and both retreat outside in order to regroup with the Auditor and the MAG agent. Hank, with his large mutated arm, holds Deimos' body in the doorway as a decoy. When the possessed agents move in to look, Hank throws a pipe bomb at them, which kills them. He then jumps out, revealing his mutated body, not unlike those of a MAG agent. Hank attacks the Auditor but he disappears, so instead he attacks the MAG agent, killing it after a short struggle. Sanford heads out and, much to his disgust, finds Deimos' mutilated corpse. He is then attacked by the Auditor as Hank picks up a large axe that the MAG agent was wielding. As he and Sanford prepare for battle, the Auditor sucks in the surrounding corpses and grows larger. The last shot of the movie is a close-up of the Auditor; then the screen fades to black and the words "To Be Continued" are shown. Trivia * When Deimos checks his PDA, it is revealed that there are 3 improbability drives listed (Main, Small and Secret) and that two have failed (Tricky's and The Auditor's). The third improbability drive is still functional but its location and owner are unknown. * While Sanford beats up the agents on the surface, one accidentally launches an RPG upwards. As he continues to fight, the projectile can be seen in the distance. *Throughout the animation, smaller versions of the Improbability Drive explosion occur in the background. * A thought has surfaced that the machine that Deimos uses to revive Hank could be the last Improbability Drive, Due to the fact that Deimos did not finish typing and it mutated Hank. This is unconfirmed. * If looked fast enough on Deimos's PDA you will see someone trying to communicate to him pleading not to revive Hank and not to toy with the person (most likely the Auditor). External links *Madness Combat 9: Aggregation at Krinkel's website